From the Love of Football
by NatallieRose
Summary: All human. Edward is an all star football player. Bella and her 4 year old daughter,Alexandra love football. What happened at Edward and Bella's highschool graduation party 4 years before that? Who is Alexandra's dad and why hasn't she met him?ExBAxJEmxR
1. How it happened

From the Love of Football

**From the Love of Football**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I'm Isabella Swan and this is some history that you should know about me.

I graduated high school on my eighteenth birthday and that night, I went to a party with my friends. Well, you know how those kinds of parties go…the alcohol.

I was so wasted. And yes, EVERYONE was crazy drunk. This party was Tyler Crowley's and he's obviously very popular. No, I didn't have a boyfriend.

I woke up the next morning in my apartment that I had recently gotten with Alice. She must have dragged me here because I didn't remember coming back. I had a major hangover. So, when I got out from the soothing hot shower, everything came back to me that happened the night before. Let's just say…if I was a virgin before, I definitely wasn't anymore. If you want to know who it was with, then I'll tell you.

Edward Masen.

I couldn't believe I did that and especially with him. It's not like we're mortal enemies or anything, but we're not friends either. He's the popular guy and I'm just… I actually don't know what I am. I guess just one of those normal people that have some friends, but don't really have someone to hate. Edward and I knew that the other existed; we just didn't acknowledge the other's presence.

I was thinking that night over in my head and realized something very important that we forgot: a condom.

As I was freaking out, I was glad that Alice was gone that morning. I ran to her bathroom and grabbed a test from under the sink. I don't know why she keeps them here, but I'm grateful right now.

There it was. A big, fat plus sign. I couldn't believe it, but I knew that I couldn't tell Edward even though he doesn't have a girlfriend. The reason being; He's already moved away to where ever.

So that night, I told Alice and Rosalie. I sat on the couch and cried my eyes out while they hugged me and comforted me. There was absolutely no way I would have an abortion. It wasn't the baby's fault, so it shouldn't have to suffer the consequences.

--Four years later--

Alexandra: 4

Bella: 22

Edward: 23

--

That all happened four years ago. I had a beautiful baby girl and named her Alexandra Masen Swan. She is now four years old and has gorgeous, light blonde, curly cue hair. (I have no idea where she got it) And green eyes. They weren't just a mix of blue and green either. It was pure emerald green. Her daddy's eyes. **(Picture on profile of their eye color)**

I call her Alex or Ali for short. She is the nicest little girl I could've asked for.

As for Edward, he doesn't know about her. He is currently an all star college football player and Ali loves to watch his games on our big screen TV that Alice bought for all of us. We still live in an apartment together, but it's big.

Alice and Rosalie are like aunts to Alexandra. We girls have fun all the time. They're both married. Rosalie to Emmett and Alice to Jasper.

Emmett's actually a football player too. So basically, all of us love football, but Alex only wants to watch the games with the Colts playing. Lucky for her, they've won the games that they have played this season so that she can see them more. You can imagine why she only wants to see them; Edward.

Emmett plays for the New York, Giants and he got us all front row tickets to a game this Friday. (Not his) Ali was ecstatic! But guess what got her bouncing off the walls? The Colts are playing. I don't have too much of a problem with that really. I just hope that Alex doesn't fall over the wall while watching.

--

So here we are, getting ready for the game and Alexandra is so cute! She has her blonde curly hair in pigtails over her ears and has a little blue and white jersey on with Edward's number, **24 **on it. On her pigtails, I put blue and white ribbon around the top. Her jeans were partly my work and partly Alice's. They were faded and had white and blue fingernail polish splattered on it. On the back pockets we put a 2 on the left and 4 on the right. And of course, she has the black lines under her eyes. This whole outfit brings out how green her eyes are.

Now, me? I have the same design on my pants except not the 24 on the back. I don't want to seem too obsessed. I have white tank on and over it, a blue and white Colts Jacket. My brown hair was in a ponytail with the ribbon around the top and I had dark blue eye shadow, thanks to Alice.

"Wow, mommy! You're hot!"

I looked down at her. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yeah ok. Thanks." I said sarcastically. "Now let's get out to Aunt Alice's car."

**Was it good? Tell me in a review please. :( Please no flames. I'm nice to you guys. I should be adding more tomorrow if my computer doesn't screw up again. I just thought this was a good idea and I don't know where I got it from. One more thing! One of my favorite stories ended up being copied by someone and they reposted it as their own on another website. That really ticked me off. So here you go so that you don't go copying mine!**

**Copyright © 2008 by halokat**


	2. The game and an unexpected run in

**I am very happy today and feeling generous. I'm supposed to be cleaning my room for when my grandma comes, but I'll be okay because she doesn't come for 2 days. IMPORTANT!! Just in case some of you didn't quite get it in the beginning (I know one of you did) Alex doesn't know that Edward's her dad. She just has this pull to him. Anyway, this story is going faster than my other one that I put up recently and I'm very grateful to you guys that reviewed. It's useful to know that people like your stories. I actually have a **_**lot **_**of ideas for this story. Speaking of that, here's one that you can read!**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Alex and I were riding with Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett had to go earlier to make sure we got our good seats.

"But, Alice! What if he sees me?" I kept freaking out like that to Alice even though I really wanted to see him.

"Ugh! Bella, you've been bugging me about this all day and you need to shut up! Not to be rude about that, but you need to calm down. He probably won't see you because he'll be playing the game and not looking in the front rows. I'm just saying; please don't be a kill joy for those of us who don't know why you're like this." Alice said, looking at Alex in the mirror. That got me to be quiet. But when I looked at Alex, her little face was full of confusion. I sighed and leaned forward so that only Alice could hear.

"I should probably tell her now, shouldn't I?"

Without looking at me she said, "Now's as good a time as ever."

I turned slowly and looked at my daughter. "Ali, do you want to know who your daddy is?" I asked her. Her face was filled with excitement and she was bouncing in her seat.

"Who is it Mommy?! Who is it?! I've always wanted it to be Edward Masen, but it's probably not. Its funny how my middle name is the same as his last name, huh?" Oh, she didn't know how funny that was…not.

"Actually, it's a good thing that you like him so much, because…" Here it comes. Just say it Bella. "Edward _is _your dad." That little statement had Alexandra practically bouncing of the ceiling of the car and right then; Alice had pulled to a stop and parked in the parking lot of the stadium. "Ali, just please don't scream at the top of your lungs, "Go Daddy!" just yet." I said as we were getting out of the car.

"Is it because Daddy doesn't know that he's my daddy?" It didn't surprise me one bit that she already called him that.

"That's right. But, he _will_ know. I just don't know when." Honestly, I really wanted him to know. Not that I thought I had a chance with him, but he was a good guy and was never a player. Actually, right now, he's single.

With all that rambling in my head, I found myself inside the huge stadium while holding Alex. I didn't want to lose her. Eventually, the four of us got to the front and found Rosalie with her large husband, Emmett. I wasn't gonna lie, these seats were fantastic! From the left it was; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Alex, Me.

The game eventually started and even though we were in the front row, I was still worried about whether or not Alex could see very well. So, I picked her up and I knew I couldn't hold her throughout the whole game.

"Emmett!" I yelled to him over the crowd. He looked down at us. "Can you hold Ali so that she can see better, please?"

He got a goofy grin on his face and took her from me. I didn't think of what he did, but I didn't have a problem with it and from the looks of it, Ali didn't mind either.

Emmett had put her on his shoulders. It definitely gave her a better view, but the guy was a giant! That just meant that she was pretty high up. I just turned back to the game.

The Colts were winning and they needed one last touchdown to win the game. They had the ball right now and Jared, number 17, needed to throw it or he would be pummeled. That's when I heard a high pitch scream coming from above. "Come on, Jared! Throw the ball to Edward, stupid!" Emmett seemed to be laughing his ass off trying not to fall with Ali on his shoulders. She can be desperate and vicious when wanting to win a game.

Finally, he threw the football and Edward being Edward, caught and scored the winning touchdown. Everyone was screaming and his team mates were jumping on him. Eventually they all went to the locker rooms.

10 minutes later and we were almost out of there. It takes freakin forever to get out of here! Then, I saw the door and apparently so did Alex. She ran for it, which was not a good idea with all these people around.

**EPOV**

After my quick shower in the locker room, I went outside and people surrounded me by the door. Then, as I was reluctantly signing autographs, I felt something hit my leg. I reflexively reached out to catch it (or them as I realized it was a person), and saw the most adorable little girl with light blond hair and a jersey that had my number on it. I smirked. Even little kids liked my playing skills. Her face was shocked.

**(APOV is Alice. ASPOV is Alexandra)**

**ASPOV**

I was with mommy and I wanted to get out of this place! These people are so slow! I saw the door and ran for it. Then I realized that wasn't the best idea. I ran into someone and almost fell on my butt. I didn't feel the butt pain though because, apparently they caught me. I slowly looked up to see what person caught me expecting it to be Uncle Emmett, because they had strong, arms like they play football. What I saw was not Emmett. My eyes grew big and my mouth fell open……

Daddy.

**BPOV**

Alex ran into a crowd of people and I ran in after her. Once I got to her I stopped dead in my tracks. There, right in front of me, was Edward holding Alexandra as if she was about to fall. I wouldn't doubt that she almost did and he caught her. I nealed down and took her into my arms.

"Ali, don't run off like that again, please. That was dangerous."

Edward was still crouched down and looking at me instead of her now. I did not expect the next thing that came out of his mouth.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

**Was it good? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I should have more up soon. RxR! :)**

_**Love,**_

_**Halokat**_

**Copyright © 2008 by Halokat No Copying!**


	3. He remembers me?

**This story really is going faster than my other ones and that is why I keep writing on this one and not the other two so much. You guys are awesome. I promise you, this story will only get better. I cleaned my room and it only took about 15 minutes. Anyway, here is another chapter!**

**Bpov**

"_Ali, don't run off like that again, please. That was dangerous." _

_Edward was still crouched down and looking at me instead of her now. I did not expect the next thing that came out of his mouth._

"_Bella? Bella Swan?"  
_

How in the world did he ever remember me? We were barely friends and I'm the one he recognizes? Or…does he know about that night? If he does, then hopefully he forgot by now.

So here we were. The two of us crouched in front of Alex, looking at each other. Then, his face broke into a grin. "Is this your daughter? She's really cute. She has your smile."

What?! She has my smile? That's what he says?

I looked at Ali and saw that the question he asked had made her smirk. I know what she's probably thinking right now. '_Yes, I am her daughter, but guess what? I'm yours too!'_

That's exactly what her expression said.

I turned back to Edward and said, "Yes, she's mine. Four years old."

He kept smiling and asked curiously, "Where's her father? Do I know him?"

Ali snickered and I shot her a warning glance. "He's around here somewhere. And you of all people probably know more about him than anyone else does." I figured that was a good enough reply.

"You know, we haven't talked in a long time, Bella. Maybe you could come to dinner with me and bring Alexandra. I could catch up on how your life's been going."

There is no way he just asked me that! And in front of all these people! I looked at Ali and she was beaming.

"Please, mommy?" She made her eyes get big and cute. And she had her jutted out lip too.

"Yeah, please mommy?" Edward pouted with her and I nearly blanked from that face. He was adorable!

My smile grew. "Ok, _children._ When and where?"

His face turned into a huge grin and he said, "Actually, I was thinking my place. No paparazzi for me please. I can cook, don't worry." He winked at me before standing up. I stood up to and took Ali up with me into my arms. We exchanged cell phone numbers and I headed to Alice's car. Before I got there, my phone rang.

Edward Masen

I picked up and turned around at the same time.

"You're ridiculous, Edward." I laughed.

He chuckled. "Well, I was gonna ask you if you guys wanted to come now? Because I don't have anything to do because my game just got over and, yeah…"

"In these clothes?"

"Sure. It won't bother me. It'll just boost my ego a bit."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Great, you two need a ride?"

"Actually, we do. I came here with a friend."

"Okay. I see you. I'll be there in a sec."

I hung up and looked around. I couldn't believe what I saw. He still has his silver Volvo from high school.

**I know. Ridiculous and short, right? Review please. I don't care if this chapter was short; I added two chapters in a day so that should be enough until tomorrow (or tonight) right? RxR please! **

_**Love,**_

_**Halokat**_

**Copyright © 2008 by Halokat**


	4. Memories

**I would've added more last night, but I got caught up in watching a really good movie. "Breakfast at Tiffany's" ever heard of it? Well, it's good. Wow, the last time I checked this (Yesterday) I only had 16 reviews. I come back and I have how many? I love you guys! Virtual cookies to all of those that reviewed! (There is a ****lemon**** in this chapter so if you don't want to read it, I'll put a warning to where it starts. Its in a flashback, so no, they're not moving **_**that**_** fast)**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Edward took us to Papa John's. Ali's favorite place and luckily, there weren't many people there. We took a seat in the corner. Edward sitting across from us both.

"So, what do you guys want? I'm fine with anything." He said.

"I don't really mind. It's up to Alex." And we both looked down at her. She was biting the inside of her cheek and had her finger on her chin, thinking. Then, she jumped in her seat and said,

"I want a Hawaiian pizza! You know, with the pineapples?!"

Edward laughed. "That's my favorite kind!" _I wonder why that's a coincidence? _My mind is a smart ass.

"One Hawaiian pizza comin' up" Then, he got up and went to the cashier. That's when Ali started babbling to me.

"Mommy, we like the same pizza! He's handsome too. In a daddy sort of way."

I had to laugh at that. Right then, Edward came back. "What are we laughing about?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said before Ali could repeat it. He shrugged and handed us cups to fill our drinks. I went first and just got a coke. Then, when I was out of the way, Alex and Edward came to fill their cups and both went for the Mountain Dew. Of course, Ali being to short to reach it, Edward noticed and picked her up so that she could do it herself. It was cute.

We went back to our table and we talked until we got our pizza. While Alex was looking down at her plate, Edward looked at me with so much intensity. What was that emotion playing in his eyes? It couldn't be adoration could it? **(I know, cheesy, but they aren't in **_**love **_**just yet. They just like each other. Yes, Edward likes Bella. She doesn't know though. Yet…)**

I decided to shrug it off and took a bite of my pizza. Ali was on her second piece already. For a little girl, she had a big apatite. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward.

"So, where's your dad, Alexandra?"

She giggled and before I could say anything she said, "He's in this very building actually." Oooh, she was good. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"Wouldn't he be mad if he saw you with me? Another man?"

"I don't know. That's for him to decide." I shrugged. He looked at me like I was ridiculous.

"That's what you have to say about it? And you just shrug it off? Bella, isn't your marriage supposed to be sacred and you're supposed to _care _what the other one thinks?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's how a marriage goes. But…who said I was married? I know I didn't." I also know that I am such a smart ass.

"You're not married to father of your child? Why?"

"I never got the chance to even tell him that I was pregnant. He moved the night after it happened."

Now Edward was getting angry, more like defensive.

"A one night stand?! How could someone do that to you?" By this time, Ali had excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"I don't know if we meant to do it. We were both really drunk. It was at our high school graduation party."

"Who was it? I'll kick their ass!"

"You mean that you're going to kick your own ass? That'd be pretty funny." I slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I just said. I didn't mean for him to find out from smart aleck Bella. But, from what I can tell, he's confused. Who wouldn't be? I'll give him another hint. I slowly uncovered my mouth and said, "What did you do at your graduation party, Edward?"

He gave me a crazy look for a second. He thought I was changing the subject. I was no where near doing that though. He looked his cup of soda and had a look of concentration on his face. Boy was I glad we were probably like the only ones in here and the people working were all talking in the kitchen. And making delivery pizza. I don't want anyone to hear this conversation.

"Wait, Edward. Before you start your story, can we go back to your place or something? You did say that you would cook. Maybe dessert?" Alex came out at that moment and heard that.

"OOOOHHHH!! I want dessert! Please, Eddie!" I had to hold back a laugh at that.

"Sure." He said with a smile.

We got to his place and it was HUGE! A lot of it was silver and black. Edward made us all a cake and amazingly, it was great. He put strawberries inside it and the best part was, it was an ice cream cake! Alex went to watch TV in his living room. She put her cake on the coffee table so that it didn't make a mess on the carpet.

I was sitting on a stool at the counter and Edward was sitting across from me. We were both eating silently until he said, "So, I guess I'll tell you what happened on the night of graduation?" Well, he got straight to the point didn't he?

I nodded and he began…

_--Flashback EPOV— (Edward isn't telling ALL of this to Bella. You'll see why he wouldn't go through the details)_

_I was sitting on my friend, Tyler's, couch and waiting for everyone else to arrive for the party. He pretty much invited the whole senior class. Good thing his house was so big. _

_The door bell rang and I went downstairs to answer it because Tyler was handling the music._

_I opened the door and it looked like it was everybody at once, but once they were all in, I saw one more car pull up. A yellow Porche. I stayed put because I wanted to know who was in it. I don't know anyone with that car. Then again, maybe it was a graduation present to someone. _

_I shut the door and waited there for the knock. It was 9:00 pm as I looked at the clock high on the wall. Then, there was the knock of the mystery person. _

_When I opened it, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and…is that Bella Swan?! She looked…well, let's just say that I was glad I didn't have a girlfriend. I would've gotten smacked because I was seriously checkin' out Bella Swan. I guess I never _really_ looked at her before. _

_As she walked away, I shut the door and went to find Tyler. I didn't see him anywhere, so I went to get a drink. Mostly because Bella was over there and I wanted so badly to see her again. After I got my drink, I spotted her and I wanted to take her right then and there._

_A half hour later, she was stumbling around giggling at everything Alice said to her. Oh yeah, she was definitely drunk._

_Another fifteen minutes later and I was pretty wasted myself. I started to head to another room when someone ran into me, knocking me down in the process. She landed right on top of me and I just stared for a minute. It was Bella. Suddenly, she pulled a move that I did not expect. She kissed me. I kissed her back sloppily because we were drunk, couldn't help it. _

_ Later, I got her and I dressed and carried her downstairs. Alice and Rosalie took the unconscious Bella home thinking that we had only been talking._

_The next morning, I woke up and went down to my car to leave because I already had my luggage in it. I was moving. _

_On my way down the highway, I remembered what happened the night before and thought of something that I didn't have that night. A condom._

_--End Flashback—_

BPOV

He got to the part I ran into him and kissed him. Then, he stopped mid sentence and stared at me wide eyed.

"We-…whoa."

"Yep. Now, I'm gonna tell you something and please don't act stupid. It should be pretty easy to figure out."

"Wait, I asked you a question way earlier and you didn't answer it. Who's Ali's dad"

"Well, if you would be quiet for a moment, I was getting ready to reveal that to you." I took a big dramatic breath and gave him a hint that he should be able to figure out unless he has the same IQ as Emmett. "You're the only person I've ever slept with, Edward."

He looked for a second and it looked he was choking on air. I reached over to grab his hand to try to calm him down a bit and whispered,

"Yes, Edward…_you_ are Alexandra's father. She's your child and she couldn't be happier to call you Daddy."

Then, the biggest grin I have ever seen, slowly slid onto his face.

**Was it good? Was it worth waiting for or not? If it wasn't then, please don't leave flames about how you don't like it. It doesn't boost my confidence to know someone doesn't like my work. RxR please! Another chapter soon, I promise! **

_**Love,**_

_**Halokat**_

**Copyright © 2008 by Halokat**


	5. Date Part 1

**You guys are awesome! I expected some reviews, but I didn't think this story would get out that fast. Thanks to everyone that reviews this! you all get virtual cookies lol. _Loves to my reviewers! You guys are awesome! _**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

We were still sitting with my hand on his and a huge smile on his face. Then, Ali came skipping in with an empty plate.

"Hi, mommy! Hi, Ed- what are you smiling about?" She asked looking honestly curious. His grin only got bigger as he looked at Ali.

I was amazed that he could actually talk.

"I'm smiling because I found out who your daddy is. And most people would be freaking out so bad right now, but I'm probably the happiest man alive."

That surprised me. I didn't expect it. I thought he would be one of those people. I thought he would get mad at me or something. But, no. He's happy about it. My only question is if he would ever give me a chance. Who am I kidding? Why would Edward Masen, all star football player, give me a chance? Of all people.

"Hey, Bella? Would you mind if the three of us went out some time? What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm not doing anything luckily. Alice usually has something for me to do, but not for tomorrow."

"That's great. Then, I could come get you two maybe around ten in the afternoon?" He suggested.

Before I could agree, Ali beat me to it. "Yes! Ooooh, Mommy! This is gonna be fun! A day with my daddy!" She said while excitedly jumping up and down. Edward and I chuckled and I gave him directions to my apartment with Alice while he drove us home.

When we pulled up in the driveway, I got out and unbuckled Ali. She was already asleep. I made it up to the door and turned around. Edward was still in his car, but smiling a huge grin that made my heart speed up. I smiled back and waved while he pulled out and headed back to his house.

I went inside and everyone was watching a movie, so I took Ali upstairs and gently changed her into some pajamas. As I walked to her little bed, I slid back the covers and laid her down as I tucked her in.

I just stared adoringly at her sleeping form thinking about today's events. About how she finally met her daddy and that he's actually in pure bliss about it. I know one thing. Tomorrow was going to be very eventful.

I walked to the bathroom to get a nice, long, relaxing shower and to get the make up off my face. After the water was a good tempature, I slid my clothes off and went under the spraying shower head. It relaxed all the tension in my body and felt great.

A while later, I got out and wrapped up in a towel to go to my room. I went in and closed my door to change. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was in a peaceful sleep.

**I KNOW!! I hate myself for leaving you guys for so freaking long. I just got caught up in reading your stories because they're so good. And I started school a couple days ago too. I'll try to put more up tomorrow. Their date should be some fluff and fun times. You know, just father, daughter moments and some family moments too. But it WILL be longer than this chapter!**

**And here is a story about something that happedned to me today.**

**It's my third day of school this year and I was already in the flow of things and how to get to my classes. Well, in the morning I get plenty of excercise because my first hour class is upstairs, second is downstairs (not to mention, its P.E)third hour is upstairs, and fourth is downstairs. Back and forth. I deal with it anyway. **

**In my fourth period class, I started to get cramps. I just thought that they would go away. But no. Next hour was lunch and I could hardly walk just down the hallway to the cafeteria. I couldn't even eat and going to the bathroom didn't help much. I was seriously just sitting at my table trying to hold back tears bacause it hurt so bad! Not to mention I was holding my ears because my table is the loudest table ever and I told my friends to lower their voices and they did for like two seconds. So now I have HORRIBLE cramps and a really bad headache. My boyfriend was sitting next to me and saw the pain on my face. He turned to look at everyone at the table and then back to me. He said softly, "Plug your ears tight." so I did and I could still hear him, but It was much quieter. He yelled at the whole table and said something like, "Will all you guys SHUT UP?! Look at your friend! My girlfriend, and look at the pain on her face! Half of the reason is you guys yapping your big mouths! Either lower your voices or go somewhere else because _she_ shouldn't have to deal with this!" After that, they all didn't say anything else. I'm not kidding. I swear I fell in love with him all over again. Wouldn't everyone want a boyfriend like that? **

_**Love,**_

_**KatPattinson**_

**Copyright © 2008 by KPattinson **


	6. Date Part 2

**Sorry! I forgot that I was going to my friend's volleyball game after school! But, here you go. I just got home. =]**

**EPOV**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up in my huge bed to the sunlight shining through the sun roof. I know. Sun roof. In the house. Pretty cool if I do say so myself.

I turned over and it was half past eight. I rolled out of bed to go to make myself some breakfast. I wanted it to be quick, so I stuck some Toaster Waffles in the toaster and got out a plate, knife, fork, butter, and syrup while I waited for the waffles.

Today I was going out in the city with Bella and her daughter. _Our_ daughter. Alexandra is such an adorable little girl. I've barely known her for a day, but I can tell that she'll be great. As for her mother…Bella is…beautiful. Gorgeous. Angelic. Anything you can think of to describe a goddess. From what I can remember, she has a good personality too. Although, in school, we didn't really pay much attention to each other.

I just have a feeling that this day out with the two of them should turn out pretty great.

I was taken out of my thoughts by the toaster popping up the waffles.

After I ate, I took a shower and changed into a faded pair of blue jeans and put on a white t-shirt with a dark red button up over it. Of course, I didn't button it so you could see the t-shirt, and I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that I was almost late and I had to go all the way to Bella's apartment. I threw on my army boots and ran out the door to my Volvo. The engine purred as I started it and my CD player turned on and started playing 3 Doors Down which made me feel more confident about the day. 3 Doors Down is what I turn to when I'm in a bad mood. They're just awesome. So I sang along to that as I sped down to get Bella and Alex.

_It feels like something got in the way  
And maybe I had something to do with it  
There's not much that I can say  
But there sure is something I've got to prove to you  
I told you, that I'd try  
And you said that I lie  
Like I have something to sell_

Come on wait a minute  
You think I've been in this  
For a little while  
But now come on baby, please  
I've been on my knees for a long time  
So come on, give it to me  
Just give it to me

**(there's way more to the song. There's a link to the song on youtube in my profile. Really good song.)**

I soon pulled down the street to the apartment and turned off my CD. Reaching for my keys, I turned off the engine and climbed out of the car shutting the door behind me. I walked up the sidewalk to the door and rang the door bell. I heard it ring on the inside and it was the kind that has a song instead of just the normal "_ding dong"._

Someone walked to the door, more like stumbled to the door. Guessing it was Bella. The door swung open and…

"Daddy!" Maybe it wasn't Bella after all.

I'm still not used to Alex calling me Daddy, but I love it anyway.

"Hey, cutie. Are you and your mom ready for today?"

She smiled crookedly like me.

"Yes we are, Edward." Said a beautiful voice.

I looked up from Alex to see Bella coming toward us in jeans and two different colored tank tops. Navy blue and dark red. Including the one and only black tennis-shoes.

Alex ran around me and to the car, waiting for me to open it. I chuckled as Bella pouted because her daughter wanted to sit shotgun. I leaned over to her.

"Don't worry. She's too young to sit in front anyway." Bella caught on and smiled slightly. I hit the button on my keys to unlock the doors as she picked up Ali and put her in the back. Ali pouted at me adorably in the rearview mirror.

Once again, as I started the engine, the CD player turned on.

"You like 3 Doors Down too?" Alex asked.

"Oh, yeah. I do. Uh…I guess I'm not really surprised that you do too. Considering who your mom is and everything."

Bella quickly turned to me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I only meant that you listened to that kind of stuff in high school."

She raised her eyebrows and asked, "And exactly how would you know what I listened to? The only time you ever really saw me out of school was at games and the graduation party."

Oops. I didn't mean for her to know that I listened to her music.

"Oh…you just…had your music up loud in your truck after school and I heard it." Lie. LIE. **LIE!** The truth was that I used to lean near her when she had her mp3 player out and listen. It actually was loud, that wasn't a lie. It just wasn't in her truck. I don't think she ever noticed when I would listen to her sing to herself. When she would turn around, she probably just thought that I was walking to class behind her. A lot.

"So, where're we going?" Bella seemed to have shrugged off the music thing.

"Well, I just thought we could go into the city for a bit. There're a few little shops that not many people go to, but I love them."

I really hoped that they would like them. I felt kind of nervous actually, like they wouldn't like what I like besides football. Like they would think I was weird for liking the things I did. They weren't bad things though. Just stuff like reading, those nerdy things. **(I don't actually think reading is nerdy. How would I know about twilight?)**

**Hey, I'm gonna put more soon, I swear. I know I said I would put an extra long chapter up, but I want the whole next chapter to be fluffy cuteness. And I felt really bad for not putting anything up at all today like I said I would.**


	7. Date Part 3

**So the computer basically broke and I had to wait forever for it to work again. I feel terrible.**

**Wooh! New chapter! Now see? If you look at the reviews I got after that author's note, you'll notice that everyone loves me except for the detail lovers. Even a **_**mom **_**loves this story and didn't notice the mistakes! Those are the reviews I love! I love you guys! You make the sun come out on a cloudy day…don't listen to that. It was stupid…lol**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Ali was singing in the back seat as Edward pulled over to a place that looked like a restaurant. I hadn't been there. It takes half an hour to get to the city from the apartment anyway.

On the way here, we had talked about things like what else he does besides football. (**by the way, I'm changing it so that he's in the NFL instead of college football. Don't ask why.) **I never really wood have guessed that Edward Masen liked to read, but apparently he loves it. We actually like the same kind of things. Mostly just the classics. Except for the music part. That isn't exactly "classical". 3 Doors Down? Not in that category.

I got pulled out of my thoughts as Edward opened the door for me and I noticed that Ali had already gotten out. I stepped onto the pavement and almost lost my balance, but I caught on to Edward's hand before I could fall.

"You okay?" He gripped my hand to make sure I was listening.

"Yeah, I'm still just as klutzy as ever." I reassured. He laughed and turned to Ali still holding my hand.

"Are you clumsy like your mom?" I gasped at him playfully and smacked his arm. He lightly chuckled but otherwise stayed staring at Alex.

"No. Well-yes. But n-UGH! What I'm trying to say to you is not all the time. Sometimes I just have moments when I run into things." Alex giggled to him.

We had just walked into the restaurant and I was patiently waiting while they talked.

"You _run into things_? That's not good."

"Yeah. One time I ran into a door handle and lost a tooth!" She giggled again. "Uncle Emmy laughed with me about it. I didn't even cry! It just felt funny."

By now, Edward was staring wide eyed like something horrible just happened. Protective much? He just met her yesterday!

"I'm not even gonna comment on that." He said with a strait face as he led us to a table.

I looked around and saw that not many people were here. People looked at us but didn't really freak just because we were with a football player. The place made me think of an antique. It looked so small and fragile. For a restaurant anyway. I loved it.

There were already menus at our table so I took one and saw the name of the place on the front.

_**Esme's**_

For some reason that name sounded familiar to me, but I didn't want to take the time to think about it.

I picked out what I wanted along with Ali and Edward. Soon enough, a waiter came up to us and took our orders.

"So Bella, what do you think of this place?"

"It's cute. Kind of old fashioned too. I love it." He smiled and nodded then turned to Ali to get her opinion.

"Aunty Alice brought me here once. The owner lady was nice to me. I like her."

That made Edward smile even bigger and he said, "Well, it's a good thing that you like her. I love her too." Love? What's that supposed to mean? I hope he's not with someone.

At that moment, a beautiful woman that looked to be in her late forties, walked to our table and Edward stood to hug her.

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. Remember her?" She slightly nodded and he continued. "And this is Alexandra Masen. Our daughter." That's when her eyes got big and confused.

"What do you mean, "_our daughter"_, Edward? And Alexandra _Masen_?"

The idiot just smiled at her. Did he say it loud enough? I know we're in a small restaurant where no one really cares, but still…

"I said what I meant, Mom. She's my daughter _and_ Bella's daughter. She gave Ali her daddy's last name." I really want some duct tape right now. I doubt it could hold him though. "Look, I'll explain later on the phone. I don't really want to talk about it right now. We're all out to have fun." Oh, so _now_ he decides to be quiet about it?

His mother looked speechless, but hugged her son at the same time that we heard someone from the kitchen call out, "_Esme!_"

She pulled away from Edward and said, "Well, I guess that means I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He kissed her cheek and she took off to the kitchen.

So, that was Esme. She's obviously the owner too and that's why Edward loves the owner. It's his mom. Duh!

He sat down and we eventually got our food.

"So Ali, what do you do for fun?"

"I watch football, I play football, I go to football games to see Uncle Emmy kick butt, and mostly, I see you play. I see aaaallllll of your games! I don't ever miss one! And if I'm gonna be gone that day, I record it on our DVR."

Edward looked completely stunned by the football crazed little girl. I laughed at him. That was the regular response to her.

We talked a bit more and finally, the three of us left and got back in his car to go to the park. When we got there, Edward pulled Ali out of the car and threw her over his shoulder while she was giggling. He ran to the swings and put her in one. He then came walking to me by the bench which was right next the swings. I had a smile on my face and honestly, how could you not?

Before he even got all the way to me, Ali called to him, "Push me, Daddy! I can't do it by myself yet." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her. I laughed at him as he walked the few feet over there to push her in the swing. I walked to stand next to them while the fall wind blew in my hair. It was kind of chilly outside and Edward noticed.

He came back over to me once Ali got her legs going to keep her swinging. I was rubbing my arms to keep warm until I felt a weight on my shoulders. I turned around and noticed that Edward didn't have his jacket. He had put it on me. I would have protested, but honestly, it was so warm and smelled really good. So, I cuddled into it further while the scent surrounded me.

Edward gently pushed Ali while she giggled and her curls were going in her face as she went backwards. They looked adorable together. So of course I just had to pull out my camera that I always have with me. I snapped a picture of them before they noticed, but of course my observant daughter caught it and said, "Hey! Mommy!" Before she could complain anymore, Edward cut in and said, "I'm sure that's a great picture. With me all flushed from the cold and shivering while pushing Alex." There was much sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, I think it's a good one." He just smiled back while rolling his eyes.

After the park, we went downtown and Ali started complaining again. "My feet hurt!" I don't know how her feet would hurt, but Edward believed it and picked her up to put her on his shoulders. We started walking again and he put his hands on her legs to keep her steady. He really was the cutest dad.

Soon the sun was setting and it was time to go home to fix dinner. But I still wanted to spend time with Edward so I invited him over to eat with us.

"Yeah! Please can you come with us? Mommy's food is the best!"

He laughed and agreed. So we drove back to the apartment while singing along to random songs on the radio.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward was giving Ali a piggy back ride. Adorable.

That's when Alice came into the room and screamed. You'd think that she wouldn't go so crazy over this, but I guess she gets excited about everything.

_Great._


	8. The Last AN

**So…I know I haven't updated any of my stories in way too long and I just honestly can't find time to do it anymore. I still love my stories though and my friend knows that. Therefore, I'm giving her free rain to finish writing any one of them that she wants to. She has an account on FanFiction and her pen name is NoellaHenry. Noella's one of my best friends and knows what she's doing and where I wanted my stories to go, so they shouldn't have too much of a difference. Although, she probably won't begin to add onto one until she finishes her story first because she knows she won't be organized enough to write both stories at the same time. Also, just so that you guys trust her a little more with my stories, I've agreed to be her beta when she starts one up. So I'll fix it if she screws something up.**

**I'm sorry for the ungodly long delay (now hiatus). Hopefully, some of you can still hold out for it and if you don't, that's fine. I'm sure with Noella's writing, she'll get more fans for the stories.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and put it on alert. I really loved all the feedback I got from you guys. Go check out NoellaHenry's story, Come What May, if you want to. She told me what happens and trust me, its going to be an amazing story! Go to her account and she should have her side of what's going on with the story stuff.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for being…well…yeah, I was a bitch for that waiting thing. So sorry. =)**

**-NatallieRose**


	9. New FtLoF

**Yay! Noella just added the first chapter of From the Love of Football. She hasn't finished her story, but she's putting on hold for a while because she know more people like this story right now.**

**She called me the other night and said, "Nat, I just had an idea for your story and it keeps growing and growing. This is the exact boost I needed!"**

**And she was completely right. I read the chapter two days later and fell in love with it. She's amazing in my opinion and I hope you think so too.**

**Check it out. It still has the same name, but the description's a little different. We would both love to hear from you guys, so let us know what you all think!**

**Also, she has a blog link on her profile. You can find the playlist that will be updated with every chapter in that blog. You should look at that too.**

**(And by the way, we do **_**not **_**like Justin Bieber.)**


End file.
